darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty Has Claws and Advice
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Chimera Shark is on a standard patrol of areas that no longer can support habitation by Cybertronians, but certainly can hide large and small transorganics. The young mech is on the hunt for one in particular.. and that would be the dragon. A distant roar suddenly travels over the sunken and damaged hills of the area, the dying screams of some transorganic creature soon following. Maybe it was the dragon? The source of the noise was coming from over the next ridge in a ditch full of rust and scrap metal. Resting among the heap was the large, beastly form of Chimera, a cyber fox clamped tightly between her massive jaws that now dripped with its energon, the animal clearly dead. Shark hears the roar and scream. Hmm didn't sound loud enough for the dragon, but bears checking into just in case. He skids along the degrading understructure of the area, trying his best not to put his weight on something that looks too weak to hold him. Certainly making enough racket to notify any creatures below that something or someone is up here and on the way down. The long ears of the beast perk upright at the sounds of scraping and tumbling debris, her head swinging up to stare down the young Autobot with bright jade optics. She obviously doesn't take kindly to being interrupted during a meal, the needled mane suddenly bristling as the cyber fox is dropped from her widening jaws which let loose another frightening roar. Chimera suddenly rises onto all four feet, scythe claws digging into the ground before she springs forward and up the hill towards him. Shark pauses as he hears the second roar, then sees something rushing up towards him. "Oh.. slag." he mutters, bracing his feet on the incline he tries for a warning shot to hopefully scare it off, just thinking it’s a typical animal. Chimera clearly isn't fazed by the warning, letting the shot nearly graze her as she rushes up to meet him. A final push of her back legs shoots her into the air and straight for him, front paws extended with claws at the ready to grip into his armor if he doesn't move. Shark tries one more warning shot as the beast gets closer, then readies himself for impact.. this is gonna hurt. And if she dislodges his footing, they are both going for a nasty tumble. Chimera unfortunately is now in the direct path of the shot, the blast catching her in the chest which makes her yelp in pain, that large body twisting in pain as she barrels into Shark with less force now. The weight of her body manages to give him a good push, but luckily not enough to dislodge him. Instead it's Chimera who is sent tumbling down the hill behind them, the weak frame of the landscape groaning under the stress as she rolls and bounces a few times off the hill before skidding to the bottom in a pained, hissing heap. Shark frowns, that wasn't what he wanted to do, not at all. He grimaces as he watches the beast tumble down, him following after as quickly and safely as possible to see if he can help or if it’s too late. The pistol is put away as he reaches where the beast landed, approaching cautiously. Chimera hisses in warning with a guttural growl once Shark starts to descend towards her, a paw to the leaking, but not too serious wound on her chest as lion-ish head turns up towards him. Silicon lips curl up over sharp teeth and saber fangs, another roar expected, though surprisingly the beast spoke, "Feh. Fraggin' drekka. Had to get me in the good spot, too." Shark expected the hiss, the bared fangs. He holds his hands out in a gesture of 'see, no weapon'. Then the beast speaks.. in a female voice.. wait a nanosecond, that voice sounds a little familiar. Hmm, where did he hear that before.. "The trade post." he mutters, realizing it was the femme with the bundle of dead transorganics some cycles back. Then he looks at what damage he incurred. "Wasn't my intention." Chimera blinks a few times while focused on Shark, now getting a good look at him. "Huh. Who'd have thought I'd run into you again. You were with that femme and crazy black mech with the empties. And little mech." With a wince of pain she manages to stand on all fours before shifting upright and into her robotic form. From beast to beauty. But this beauty is now marred by a gunshot wound to the chest, the bright violet energon staining her body as it leaks. "Heh. Guess I didn't get a good enough look at you. Military type, yeah? Figures since most of my quarry is less equipped. Civvies." Vocals whirr softly with a hiss as she moves back to sit on a piece of rubble, hand still to the wound. Shark inclines his head a little to the statement of running into each other again. "Yeah, that was me. Not one of my better days." he notes, looking at the wound, "You should get that looked at.. I know a couple good medics that would be happy to fix you up." he states. Chimera raises a lip at the offer, showing a hint of her sharp teeth. "Tch, no thanks. I'd rather stay out of the affairs of you city folk, stay away /from/ even. You're lucky to still be online right now. I don't need you blabbing about me... Though it seems more of your kind is spotting me these days. Feh.." Shark frowns a bit at the refusal. He sighs, crouching down so he's not as imposing a threat.. hands resting on his knees. "Still need to have that tended to, I got some medical supplies I carry on me for an emergency patch job on myself." he pauses and nods, "To be honest with you, may have been better if I was dead." he shrugs his shoulders. Chimera looks him over with slightly dimmed optics, a confused expression on her face though it quickly turns to a puzzled anger, "Why do you even care if I'm fixed? I'm a mech eater. I kill the likes of you." Though his next words made her quiet down some, her ears folding back. Expression was still puzzled, but more solemn now as she gave a soft snort and sneered, pointing to the wound as she sits up straighter. "Hmph. Fine, you can fix it. Just watch your hands." Shark replies to the question, "One I don't like hurting or killing animals for the sport of it. I'd only do it if I was in danger, and sorry to say it but you were putting me in danger. Two, we obviously got off on the wrong foot. And if you wanted me dead, you would have done it already." he kneels down in front of you, pulling out his emergency kit from subspace. "Now if only all femmes told me that, I wouldn't wish I was dead." he remarks. Shark replies to the question, "One I don't like hurting or killing animals for the sport of it. I'd only do it if I was in danger, and sorry to say it but you were putting me in danger. Two, we obviously got off on the wrong foot. And if you wanted me dead, you would have done it already." he kneels down in front of you, pulling out his emergency kit from subspace. "Now if only all femmes told me that, I wouldn't wish I was dead." he remarks. (re) Chimera's clawed fingers tap gently upon the side of the debris as she waits for him to get to work, the femme crossing one slender leg over the other. "It's stupid to wish death upon yourself. You have to live, survive, overcome the obstacles. What could be so terrible in your life that you'd want to have it taken away?" Ears perk attentively as she tilts her head to the side, curious of his answer. Shark opens the kit up, rummaging around. It’s truly just a mishmash of wiring, lines, clamps and such. He frowns a bit, "Not knowing how I got myself in a situation. How to get out of it. Involves three femmes, well technically two now. But still.." he drifts off there with a frown, taking out several lengths of line and some line tape. "Could you open your chest so I can get to the leaking lines?" Chimera shifts some, looking a bit uncomfortable at the need to open her chest cavity, but she complies, the armor around the wound starting to shift and move away to expose her insides. "Femme trouble, eh? Tell me about it. And don't worry. Not like I can tell anyone else. It's just me out here." Shark looks at the damage, still frowning. He clamps off the bleeding lines. "At first I just had feelings for the one, but she obviously has no interest. The second, had feelings for her, pursued things, did the stupid thing and spark merged with her. It didn't take." he tapes the leaks that aren't too bad first. "Third, pursued me first. So now I don't know if I should leave the one that I merged with to be with the other one. Drop them both. Keep them both. Keep the one I merged with and dump the other one." Chimera lifts a hand to tap her cheek with a claw in thought, optics rolling up to the sky. "Hmm.. Well, think about the time you've spent with the both of them. Which makes you happiest? Which gives you the most hope at further happiness? You can't stay in between forever. It'll ruin you, which I can see is starting." Shark cuts a couple lengths of line for the lines that got severed completely then tapes them into place. "Already ruined. Have been for awhile now." he states, "I barely see the one I merged with, hard to be happy when you don't see someone for long periods of time. The other one at least is available." he finishes up and puts the kit back into storage. "Available??" Once Shark was finished Chimera moved like lightning, a dainty, yet dangerous hand reaching out to grip him under the jaw, a thumb claw pressing at his cheek a bit. "Now listen here. I can see you're a young one, but that doesn't mean you have to be so ignorant." Her womanly voice was like soft velvet to the audials, though it held a twinge of force from the animal nature within as she stares into his own optics. "It doesn't matter which is 'available'. You could go millions of years without seeing someone and still love them when they return. Or even love them the minute you set optics on them. You need to think about which relationship will grow stronger. Which will blossom into something every mech and femme should have. No matter how long you've been with them, who makes you happiest. Who shows the most compassion and commitment, wants to be with you, love you for who you are and make you two halves into a whole." Chimera's words were oddly intense, though the flare behind her bright jades was enough to show she knew what she was talking about. Shark erks softly as you seem to nearly lift him off his feet with that move. He just gets very still and quiet, taking the verbal assault. If he wanted a lecture, he would have talked do Prime.. frag he would have gone down to Cubicron and had Lifeline lambast him some more.. she seems good at it too. He just frowns at her. "It's not like I haven't been thinking about it.. it’s just that I don't want to hurt either of them." he explains. Chimera finally lets him go, the claw to his cheek luckily not leaving a mark once it's pulled away. "I see. But time heals all wounds, my dear. A broken spark can always be mended, so to speak. If one girl isn't for you, don't you think it best to let her go and find her own happiness with someone else?" Her intensity begins to settle now, the femme smirking softly as she looks down to the path-job he did. "By the way, thanks for the fix. Do you want anything in return? I mean, besides getting eaten." Chimera leans back slightly in a more reclined position, chuckling softly to herself. Shark sighs, "Yeah, I suppose you are right. Doesn't mean I have to like it when it happens now does it. Either way I could lose someone that can patch me up when I'm hurt. Either way someone gets hurt and hates me for it." then a little nod. "No need to repay me." Chimera leans back forward, placing a hand on Shark's shoulder for reassurance. "Trust me. They won't hate you forever. Things always work out. And it's best to choose whether you like it or not. You can't just lead them both on. Leading them on would hurt them more than simply letting go." Shark grimaces a bit to the 'letting go' part. It had hurt to let go of Sparky, but he had to.. she deserved to be free. He nods though, "I don't want to lead anyone on, just the one I didn't even expect to like me.. let alone love me." he notes, then slowly gets to his feet. "And the one I sparked merged with is so.. hesitant.. " Chimera stands with him, taking her hand back from his shoulder. "If what you say is true, that the merge didn't take, then maybe that one really isn't the one for you. If I were you I'd stay with the one who loves you now, instead of the one who loved you in the past. See where it takes you. You're still young, you have plenty of time." Shark nods, "I've been thinking the same.." he notes, "Still though, I owe some explanation to the first and I am not looking forward to it. Slag I'll probably catch flak from Prime and get some nasty patrol routes or worse." Chimera smiles softly, "I wouldn't let patrol duty or something like that worry me. Just take it all in stride, hun. And who knows, maybe you'll see me again on one of those routes." Her optics look to him intently, though, brightening a bit, "Just.. don't go talking about me too much, yeah? I have enough folks knowing me as it is." Shark hms, "Yeah.. right.. eventually though someone is gonna report about you." he says, then looks up at the climb. "This isn't going to be a fun trip up." he shakes his head. "Yeah... I'll face that when it happens though. I'm harder to catch than you think." Chimera gives a toothy smile, winking at him playfully as tail whips about. "I'll let you get back to your duties though. As for me, I've still got a meal waiting on the other side. Catch you later, hun." And with that said the femme moves to the steep hill, gripping the ground of it tight with digging claws and feet before climbing up with surprising agility and speed until she disappears over the ridge. Shark watches her leave and then gets to climbing. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Chimera's Logs